


Cliché

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Who would've thought Kakashi was the romantic type? Gai recalls the day they got together.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a while. It didn't fit any of the prompts for KKG week and I really wanted to follow them this year. See if you can guess the movie ;) As always kudos and comments are appreciated !

Kakashi was a hopeless romantic. He liked Icha Icha as much as the next sex depraved lunatic however he is always in the mood for some sappy romance. Something that makes his heart melt. He narrowed in on how Gai reacts to the things Kakashi says. He tried a few things but what really set Gai off was doing little things like cuddling or joining his rival on his crazy morning runs. If Kakashi was feeling cranky or thought he had hurt Gai's feelings he would do a little more, like make him his favorite breakfast or warming the water in the shower when Gai got home after his laps around the village.

Sometimes Kakashi would randomly leave flowers out for Gai, right on the counter top in a vase, which was promptly replaced with the green vase that Ino had gotten them as a wedding gift years after the war. She said it spoke to her and it was Gai's favorite color. Maybe if Kakashi is feeling really sickeningly sweet, he'll leave a "just because I love you" card right on Gai's pillow.

Gai knew who was doing all of this but it didn't stop him from loudly asking who got him a card or flowers. He just wanted to see the cute blush on his husband's face when he answered that he did. 

He had known Kakashi was a sentimental love filled fool when they first got together. Naruto was away on his training trip, Konoha was in a relatively safe lull, and Kakashi and Gai were bored out of their minds. They only had C rank missions or lower and Gai could only run around the village a million times a day before it got old. Training was also minimized, the kids decided that C rank missions could be done without their teachers. The television in Kakashi's apartment, which had rarely been on since the man got it, was running constantly. They would binge shows, some terrible monster movies, mostly Gai’s choice.

One night Kakashi wanted to see a movie he had gotten it at the store, apparently it was his favorite. Gai of course wanted to see the movie but he had turned into an old man from all the “inactivity”, so he fell asleep after the first few minutes. Kakashi chided him for it when he woke up the next morning, a little bit of hurt seeped into his voice and Gai promised to watch the move at a later time. Kakashi didn't buy it but instead of pressing it he moved on. Gai wasn't used to his rival just quitting like that.

A full month goes by before Kakashi started acting funny. Gai hadn't seen the movie yet and it made the Copy Nin slightly upset. This wasn't just some dumb romance movie, this was the best movie he had ever seen. Kakashi had sat through hours of terrible monster movies for Gai, the least the Blue Beast can do is watch one movie that Kakashi picked out. So in his regular fashion the Copy Nin decided to play it up just to see when Gai would watch it.

"My dear Rival can you do me a favor and run to the store and get rice? You are all out!" Gai was making his curry as usual at Kakashi's apartment because the kitchen was bigger, or so he claimed. Kakashi smiled, stood up and nodded.

Just before he made it across the room and to the door Kakashi said, "As you wish," and left. Gai was ready to fight the man if he refused but hearing him willingly go was strange. Not as strange as his reply but as long as he got his rice.

The next time Kakashi replied in that fashion, Gai asked him to help train Lee while he was away on a mission. "As you wish" was all he said before he disappeared into a puff of leaves and smoke, presumably to find the Mini Gai. Gai had blinked a few times and huffed. No fighting still.

This continued on for a little bit, Gai asking Kakashi for things and Kakashi responding to his every ask with, "As you wish." With a strangled cry Gai decided that his rival had officially lost it. He was going to leave the house and ask Inoichi if he could help while Kakashi was sleeping, when he seen the television was on. Kakashi had left it on again, wasting the little electricity they get in his apartment. On the screen was a paused scene. He looked at it closely before sighing and pressing play. He remembered that the first time he had seen this movie he fell asleep when the old man came in to read the kid a story. He was getting right to the part where the handsome farm hand was helping the beautiful blonde when Gai felt Kakashi's chakra enter the room.

The blonde asked the farm hand to get her things and he would respond with the same line Kakashi would say - "As you wish." Gai felt Kakashi shift and sit on the couch behind Gai. 

When the narrator explained that what the farm hand really was telling the blonde was that he loved her through saying "As you wish." Gai whipped around, tears threatening to burst from his eyes, questioning Kakashi silently.

"As you wish,” was all Kakashi said before he stood up and lightly kissed Gai through his mask. The tears were falling as Gai grabbed Kakashi and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I love you too, you romantic." Gai laughed at Kakashi's blushing face.

"About time you watched it. I told you this was my favorite movie." Kakashi laughed with Gai.

"I didn't know that you were into romance other than that awful Icha Icha series."

"You'll be surprised to hear I really do only read it for the plot." Kakashi's eyes twinkled when he said that, causing Gai's knees to weaken. They sat down on the couch, still holding each other and watched the rest of the movie.

From that day on they were a couple. Gai was happy to see more of Kakashi's sweet side as time went on. The Copy Nin let no one else see it, however he does on occasion whisper the line in Gai's ear in public causing Gai to blush. Gai finally got even at their wedding, when he had a chance to throw the man off by incorporating a few lines from the movie into his vows causing Kakashi to blush like mad.


End file.
